The invention relates to a device for the manufacture of packages filled with liquid, and includes means for transforming a web of paper having a thermoplastic coating, into a tube which can be advanced in the device step-by-step vertically from above downwardly; with longitudinal and transverse stamping devices; with sealing dies movable in a horizontal direction and working together in pairs for transverse sealing of the tube when it is stationary, and along its length at distances corresponding to the length of a package; with a pair of cutting blades disposed the length of a package below the sealing dies, for separating a package from the tube in the area of a transverse welding seam; and with rotatable supporting plates for the package, disposed between the transverse sealing dies and the pair of cutting blades.
Such a device is know, for example, from German Published Patent Application No. 2,131,906. In that device, in order to protect the fresh transverse welded seam with the aid of a shut-off member, provision is made for the column of liquid to be held away from the transverse welded seam during the downward feeding step of the web when the web is squeezed together. This had the advantage that the transverse welded seam could be immediately drawn out of simple, uncooled, sealing dies and could harden during the advance of the length of a downward step because only after that was the material to be packaged allowed to flow due to opening of the shut-off member.
While, with the known device, special attention was directed to the liquid-tightness of the packages to be manufactured, allowance was consciously made for the delayed in-flow of the liquid to be packaged.
The purpose of the instant invention is to produce a greater output, to assure exactly-measured-out quantities of the material to be placed in the packages, and to provide a fold in the packages at the desired places.